Bleach: A new start
by Kira-3-5-9
Summary: After the war a lot of people are dead. Only few are alive, so now are favorite characters must learn how to survive and find new captains and vice captains for soul society. Besides this alot of drama is happening and between it all is Ichigo Kurosake.


**Alright this is my new story. Some notes are I didn't want to use the japanese suffixes like -Chan or- Kun because if I had to type Kurosake-Kun every freakin five minutes I will pull my hair out. I also want to make pairings so please review for your favorite pairing! **

Rain fell endlessly as he looked up. Lives were taken like it was okay. Like it was the right thing to do. War pains people no matter what. War was not something to take lightly and that is something Ichigo Kurosake had just learned. His heart ached in a way he would have never thought it could. His friends were dead. Only few were alive. He looked over to his once so ever alive good friend Renji Abarai. His hair was about as red as the blood stained in his shinigami robes. He did the only thing a fifteen year old could do in a time like this… He cried. He cried very hard for all the lives that were taken away from him or others who cared as deeply as he. He gazed at another fallen body. Grimmjow Jaggerjack and felt a tinge in his stomach. He may have been just an enemy but he was a living soul, or at least he was a living soul. Ichigo stood and gazed at the surrounding area. _'You won king'_ His inner hollow chuckled '_I_ _didn't know you had it in you to kill!_' Ichigo shut his eyes tight. He did kill and that is something he shall never do again. Even someone as cruel as Aizen doesn't deserve to dye because even someone as evil as he is has a small light of goodness. "Kurosake" a voice wheezed. Ichigo scanned and came across a certain Quincy. Uryuu looked at his orange haired friend. "I want you to know" He wheezed painfully "That you were a really good friend and… that I hope you don't forget...about...me." Ichigo looked into his friend eyes mournfully. "Uryuu…" That was it. His friend was dead. It hit him so hard like a bullet. He felt so alone now. He felt like a lonely soul. Fading away.

Ichigo honestly felt like crap. He opened his eyes and looked at where he was stored. He was in a very familiar shop. At first he thought he just got owned in a training session with Ikkaku or something, but then the darkness entered his mind, pictures of bodies and tears. His friends and his enemy would no longer fight because that dreaded war was over. "It is over" He whispered. Tears started to fill his eyes again. He stood and quickly was overwhelmed by pain. "GAAAHH" He cried out. He dropped to his knees and breathed in heavily. "Ichigo are you alright!?!?" the unmistakable voice of Orihime hollered. Soon enough she ran to his side and began to heal. "Or...Him…E?" he whimpered. She looked at him with heavy eyes. "Stay with me okay" She begged. He just lies down and breathed in all the air he could get. "Are you alright" she asked. He just stares with his eyes. She understands the pain and helplessness he feels right now. "Orihime who is… you know…you know?" Orihime just kept healing him and sighed "When we all located ourselves and all the living we came back here. All who survived are here including the vizards and Espada." "I see" He breathed. His side felt a little better so he stood up and leaned on Orihime's shoulder. They walked to the table. Byakuya, Sajin, Soi Fon, Yamamoto, Shuhei, Toshiro, Rengiku, Zaraki, Isshin, Sado, Stark, Shinji, Hiyori, Love, Kisuke, and his two sisters, as well as the four mod- souls were all sitting around the table. "Hello Ichigo" Kisuke said. Ichigo could tell they were suffering like he was. Some even more if possible. "Are you all that are left?" Ichigo questioned. They all nodded. Yep Ichigo definitely felt like crap today.

"So that was it eh?" He asked. A few looked a little taken back but the first to answer was Byakuya. "Don't act like you are suffering thw worst because.. MY LITTLE SISTER IS NOW DEAD!!!" after every word he said just got louder. Ichigo backed a way a bit now that Orihime has let go of him. "Calm down Byakuya we all have lost those we care about so please lets just keep a straight head." Kisuke reassured. Byakuya pointed a finger at Kisuke and whispered so almost no one could hear him "Shut the hell up Urahara i can yell at anyone I want right now." Soi fon just couldn't take it. Here this bastard was saying that Kurosake was feeling sorry for himself she jumped up and started to shout "Oh look who is talking! It seems like you are the one feeling sorry for yourself!! Do you know how bad other people here feel here!!!!" Byakuya looked a little hurt but he went back to hisnormal calm composure. "Your are right Captain Fon I am sorry for being selfish and... I am sorry Ichigo for yelling at you. She was your friend to so I shouldn't be the one to talk now should I?" He bowed to Ichigo and walked to another room probably to cool down. Ichigo sat down and went over what happened. "He seems to be taking it badly eh?" Shinji sighed. Everyone looked up and inspected eachothers faces like if they did they could communicate in their own special way. Ichigo ended up looking into the number one espada Stark's eyes. He was the only espada to have survived. He must feel like he is in enemy territory right now and yet he is in a way like this. Even espada have friends correct? Everyone in this room have something in common. Hurt. That was the key word. Before He could stop Ichigo instantly said "Stark did you have any espada friends?" The espada looked at him with human-like eyes. "I guess you could say I was close to a few like the third espada and I was close to my fraccion." Ichigo nodded.

They didn't know it but this was the start of their new life. Something big pulled them together. Now they must decide what to do next. Will they stick together like glue or will they not be able to handle it and is any one else alive or are their loved ones gone just like that. Tears are falling and their is nothing anyone can really do.

**Introducing BLEACH the new generation!!!**

Okay I think I did well so please review. Remember if you have any ideas for pairings or anything like that plrease review!!!!!


End file.
